Conventionally, as a yellow ink for ink-jet recording, an ink is known that contains C. I. Direct Yellow 86, C. I. Direct Yellow 132, C.I. Direct Yellow 142, or C.I. Direct Yellow 173. The ink is required to be (i) good in clearness and color development (ii) not deteriorated in prolonged storage and good in preservation stability, and (iii) good in toughness such as light resistance and ozone resistance of a recording material. However, there were no conventional inks that satisfy all of the aforementioned performances.